The Rock Crusher Of Fairy Tail
by Lost Mark
Summary: The scarlet hair was the only sign of hope for him ,stumbling through life until he tracks it back to the roots to find the only family he has left . Accompany Meralio and the fairy tail gang as they uncover more about the world and the mysterious beings that live in it.


**The Rock Crusher Of Fairy Tail**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Enjoy the fourth chapter to this ,I swear this is the last major time skip ,I just need to set up the whole thing so I can work with this ,PLEASE FROGIVE ME! Also...HOLY HELL THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 5K WORDS!

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: The Story Begins**

**Lucy's POV **: Afte the whole ordeal with the slamander guy ,Natsu and Happy brought me to their guild so I can join fairy tail ,OMG! I can't believe I am gonna join the best guild in Fiore!

As soon as we made it to the guild hall ,Natsu kicked the door open "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" this guy really is weird...inside everyone gave their own greeting and from them one guy with huge buck teeth said "So I heard you went all out in hargeon Natsu ,had to go starting tro-" But before he could finish his sentence Natsu kicked the guy across the room even breaking the table he was sitting at...What the heck is going on!?

* * *

**No POV **: No sooner had Natsu stepped into the guild hall chaos errupted .Everyone In the guild went into an all out brawl ,happy tried to stop Natsu but was also thrown among the chaos . Lucy who was still in the guild entrance was in awe "Wow...I am actually standing inside the fairy tail guild hall " She said to herself amongst all the commotion ,her bag still with of the wizards ,Gray Fulbuster , a guy with black hair who was naked to his undies spoke

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?!" "It's time we finally settle this once and for all!" he said walking towards all of the wizards beating up one another "Gray your clothes?" Cana spoke with a wine glass in hand from the bar "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! " He said before throwing himself into the brawl .

Cana sighed then said to herself "I don't date the men here because they don't have any class" she then proceeded to drink from from a barrel ,after all she wasn't known fairy tail's heaviest drinker for nothing .

At this point they were breaking furniture and beating anyone who came in even a little close to them ,not caring for who it was . Gray who was going after Natsu said "Come here and fight me Natsu!" Natsu looked over ,still busy beating another person up "Not unless you put some clothes on! "

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**No POV **: It has been a few days since Lucy joined Fairy tail .Since then the gang has been through a few adventures together ,the notable ones being saving Macao from the vulcan and another job involving destroying a book ,infact they were returning from that very job when they happened to encounter Gray along the way who was also returning from a job. Now they were sitting atop a cliff overlooking a lake ,Happy was fishing at the edge while Lucy ,Natsu and Gray were talking

"so you're on your way back from a job ?" Lucy asked gray "Yeah,there's a shortcut through these woods that will get ya to town in no time " gray replied ,now with his clothes on "See I told ya so!" Happy commented snarkily ,lucy looked over at the blue cat "Yeah? well if your nose is that good how come you didn't smell Gray ?smart guy"

"There are some things you don't want to smell" Happy replied "What did ya say!?" Gray Inquired ,Natsu smiled "I agree ,so go on and I will smell ya later!"

Gray got up ,it was a nice clear day and the slight breeze rustled his hair "Fine I will ,and unless you want trouble you should too" Gray said facing away from them at the lake "why is that?" Lucy asked "Cause Erza and maybe even Meralio are due back any time now " Natsu's face change to that of someone scared for their life ,while Lucy's was one of shock

"THE Erza and Meralio? Like the Scarlet twins? WOAH!" Both Gray and Natsu seemed like a dark cloud loomed over them ,while Lucy was excited "I can't wait to meet them!" she fangirled "But you know I have never even seen a picture of them in sorcerer weekly or anything ,What's are they like?"

"Scary..." Natsu ,Gray and Happy said in unision "especially Erza she's like a wild animal " Said Gray "Vile beast" added Natsu "More like a full on monster!" said happy ,everyone imagined a huge black figure terorizing a town

"She's not that big guys " Happy said eating his fish , "She is big enough for me" said Natsu now cross legged on the ground "One thing we can all agree on is she's definitely that scary " gray said imagining a huge monster destroying a whole mountain

"you know guys ,if she is even able to bring down one mountain ,that's still scary" Lucy said sitting on a rock ,Gray then said "Like I said ,we should get bac-"

But before he could finish there was an explosion where they were sitting and once the dust settled ,right in front of them Happy was tied to a stick over a fire with four people around him

"Guys help." Happy said ."were finally gonna get some protien said a man with orange hair and a long coat "No berries for us tonight!" added another person who was the exact identical copy of the first person

"MEAT!" Said a chicken like big creature in a squeky voice ,Happy started shaking and a man with a magic ball spoke "Look at him shaking" another one who seemed to have some sort of weird writings on his blue skin added "Dom't worry you will be in our bellies in no time "

Happy who was still shaking spoke "I am not shaking because I am scared...I really gotta use the bathroom ,and if you cook me now I will taste weird!" All of them gave each other a puzzeled look before the chicken like mage lit up his staff with fire and ignited a fire beneath Happy ,no sooner had he done this they heard someone call to them

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" It was Natsu ,Gray and Lucy ,they were a little away from the culprits "That's our friend you're trying to roast there buddy" Natsu said cracking his knuckles

Gray then spoke up "Your all wizards are'nt you?! What guild are you from?" The one with the blue skin and red markings replied in a mocking tone "I am not telling! GET EM!" he finished ,all the wizards lunged at Natsu ,Gray and Lucy "Gray ,Let's end this" Said Natsu "Okay , but don't tell me what to do!" replied Gray and with that Natsu took on the twins while Gray got the chicken alike wizard .

The blue skinned wizard punched his fist into the ground "SAND BOMB!" A yellow magic circle appeared beneath him and in no time Natsu was trapped midair in a sand ball "NATSU!" Lucy yelled from below ,but Gray calmed her "He's fine! Go and help Happy!"

Lucy obliged and ran after Happy who was still tied up while Gray leaped up into the air to counter the twins who were now weilding a sai in both hands ,Gray parried the first twin's attack midair and kneed him in the gut then kicking him away while roundhouse kicking the second twin ,he looked where Lucy was and saw she was being attacked by the chicken like wizard .

He quickly got to him and before he could strike slammed him into the ground "Next" He said ,in front of him the wizard with the crystal ball was casting a spell ,Gray got ready but before he could attack him the attacker spoke "You see someone special ,but the stars point to great trouble with water and woman" The man said looking into his crystal ball

"What the heck? Your just a fortune teller!?" Gray said disapointedly before elbowing the man in the jaw knocking him out .Lucy looked at Gray in awe

"He's not using magic ,Wow" but her compliment was short because then she noticed he was naked "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" "Crap!" exclaimed Gray

Over to the side the blue skinned wizard still had Natsu trapped in his sand attack "Where did these brats come from anyw-" But before he could finish , his attack was burned away by Natsu's flames "uh oh!" He exclaimed ,Natsu landed in front of him "You jerk! now I've got sand in my mouth!" He said spitting out sand

Natsu then slammed his fists together and a magic circle appeared in front of him "Here we go!" He leaped into the air his fist covered in flames "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted before exploding everything around him.

Now the whole gang of unkown wizards were tied up to a tree ,Lucy was trying to understand something the blue skinned wizard was trying to say "huh? what are you trying to say? " she said kneeling in front of him "Lu...la...by...is" The man tried to say "huh? Lulaby?" Said Gray who including Natsu were also interested ,but before they could ask anything or he could say anything some sort of shadow threw them all to the ground

The wizards who were captured were shaking with fear now ,one of the twins spoke "They found us ?!I thought we had gone far enough!" The shadow turned into a hand and swallowed all the wizards and went away with them.

All the fairy tail wizards looked at each other puzzeled "Who was that?" Gray said "More like what was that?!" Added Natsu ,he continued getting up "But what could this mean ?what ever it was I can't even sense it anymore"

"Lulaby" Lucy said to herself thinking of what the man could have possibly meant

They all stood there thinking about what had just happened

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

The team had returned the day before and were now again gathered in the guild hall ,the guild hall rustled and bustled with wizards talking to each other over drinks ,others were leaving for jobs while some were just messing around ,Lucy was next to the request board with Mira who was explaining to Lucy everything about the how different guilds were interconnected to each other by the magic councel

"Wow I never knew all the guilds were interconnected to each other " Lucy said to Mira who was scribling things in the air with a light pen "Yeah ,it's important we co-operate with one another or our entire system would fall apart " Mira said smiling

"And then the guys in black will show up " Natsu said creeping up behind Lucy ,Lucy jumped in fear "ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH!?" Lucy yelled at Natsu who was laughing at her . "But seriously ,the guys Natsu mentioned really exist " Mira pointed out ,she wrote "dark guild" in a circle seperated form all the other writings "They are called the dark guilds ,You could call them the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime"

Mira said .Beside Lucy Natsu spoke "Anyways hurry up and pick a job already " Natsu said smiling ,Lucy looked over at the fire wizard "And what makes you think I would do that!" , "Because were a team obviously! and last time we picked"

Replied Natsu who now had Happy on his shoulder "Just forget it! " Lucy said crossing her arms "And as for our team consider it disbanded .And besides you guys didn't even want me ,You just needed me because I am a blonde " Lucy said remembring the whole ordeal with Duke Everlue

Natsu's face turned serious "That's not the only reason we picked you" He grinned "we picked you because you are so nice!" Lucy now felt guilty and looked at him but before she could say something Gray called to her ,he was sitting naked at a table with Cana "Hey Lucy! I wouldn't I stay with those losers if I were you ,you will get many more offers from other teams"

"Gray ,your clothes" Cana pointed out while drinking from her beer mug "OH MAN!" Gray said realizing his condition .Natsu looked at Gray "Jerk" In no time gray was again in an arguement with the dragon slayer "Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy!" He said "And what if I did! "

The two were now throwing insults at each other like : spineless whimp,fire brain,snow fairy,etc ."Looks like they are at it again" Happy pointed out . Lucy now found herself with Loki's hand around her "Why don't you join the team of love with me lucy? Later tonight just you and me?" He said

"What ?" was all she could say before he continued "You're so stunningly beautiful I have to keep my shades on when I look at you " Loki said seductively pushing his shades up ,then he noticed Lucy's celestial keys at her waist and quickly backed off

"YOU'RE NOT A CELESTIAL WIZARD ARE YOU!?" Lucy looked at where he was pointing and said "Yep!" Loki yelled dramatically "CURSE YOU FATE WHY MUST YOU TOY WITH ME SO!?" he ran towards the guild hall entrance dramatically with tears in his eyes "I AM SORRY BUT WE CANNOT BE TOGETHER!"

Lucy looked at Mira "what got into him all of sudden?" She answered "Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards ,rumor has it he dated one once and it didn't turn out so well " Mira said with her usual smile "I am not surpriseed " Lucy said deadpanned

Suddenly Lucy found herself on the ground with Natsu over her and gray a little bit away standing truimphatly...still naked "could the two of you...knock it off already" Lucy managed to say from under Natsu "Natsu started it I am just following along" Gray replied "Gray your clothes" Cana pointed out again "NOT AGAIN!" Gray yelled realizing his situation...again

Natsu and Lucy got up "You were the one who provoked me you slime ball!" Natsu said menacingly "and what exactly did I do to provoke you?! You fire clown!" Their faces were two feet away from each other glaring into one another's eyes

"You pervy flasher" Insulted Natsu "Pink haired bomb!" replied Gray ,"Lame insults guys.." Lucy pointed out . Cana was in the back chugging a whole barell of beer ,everyone around the guild laughed at the scene taking place

It was a nice ,friendly atmosphere...until Loki SLAMMED the hall door open "WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS!" Everyone stopped laughing and the whole atmosphere of the guild changed "It's the twins...they are on their way here!" Everyone in the guild hall freaked out ,they were all scared shitless .

"Wow ,just mentioning them freaks the whole guild out..." Lucy said standing beside Mirajane "Well yeah! They are the strongest wizard duo in the guild and Erza is the strongest female wizard ,so yeah it's more then a bit intimidating"

In the door way a giant sharp figure appeared ,it seemed to be carried by someone ,whoever it was ,was strong because they were carrying it without any problems ,inside strong footsteps could be heard with the clink of aromour

"That's gotta be her" said Laki "Those defininetly are her footsteps " Macao also added "I can't feel him tho...that makes it worse...who will calm her down..."

"From these reactions you would think she is some sort of demon...EEEHH! I am scared!" Slowly an armoured figure appeared in the doorway with what now on closer inspection seemed to be a huge horn decorated with gold and some sort of gems .

The silence was broken by Erza putting down the huge horn "I have returned " She was wearing leather boots ,a bluish skirt and her top was fully armoured ,her chestplate had a golden cross ,she had mid back length hair that was scarlet in colour and her eyes were a bright brown

"Where is the master?" She said to Mira "welcome back Erza! The master is at a conference ,where is Meralio ,we heard you two were coming together?" Mira asked with her sweet smile , Erza nodded "Yes indeed , we met on the way and made the rest of the journey together ,he split up with me just now to get something" Erza replied "oh I see"

"so uhhh what's that humungous thing you got there?..." Someone from the crowd asked nervously ,Erza looked over at the two who had asked the question "It's the horn of a monster I defeated ,the locals were so thankful they decorated it for me and gave it to me as a souvenir " She explained "Do you have a problem with it?!" Erza said her tone now menacing ,the two she was glaring at put thier hands in front of them "NO NOT AT ALL MA'AM! "

"I heard she knows about the mount Hakabe incident" Cana said to Macao while still downing the barrell of beer "Oh man then I am totally a goner without Lio here " Lucy looked at Mira "Who's Lio now?" Mira smiled "That's what most of the guild calls Meralio ,I actually came up with it ,Isn't it cute?" Mira said to Lucy while Erza was scolding the rest of the guild for one thing or another

"-Wakaba get rid of that filthy habbit" Erza said sternly then looked at Naab in front of them request board with the same look "Naab I suspected I would find you dadling in front of the request board! Pick a job already!"

She then focused on Macao "Macao!" he stepped back a little ,Erza just sighed "I don't even know where to begin with you...I have almost given up on you" Erza said rubbing her temples

Lucy whispered to Happy "It's like she has taken over the place ,She is really digginf into everyone!" Happy replied to Lucy "That's is Erza for you!"

"even if she is kind of bossy she is the most sane person here , I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her?" Erza looked around "Are Natsu and Gray here? "

She saw the two not too far away from Naab ,they both had their hands around each other and shaking hands with the free ones "Yea were here! hanging out like good friends tend to do!" Gray said nervously "Aye!" Said Natsu "WHY THE HELL IS NATSU SPEAKING LIKE HAPPY!?" Lucy pointed out to no one ,

"That's nice! but even the best of friends lock horns every now and then" Erza said smiling ,then her voice changed to a more serious one "But if you don't behave...I will have Lio deal with you , you understand what that means right?"

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu and Gray yelled with looks of utter fear , Lucy was still shocked "WHAT IS WRONG WITH NATSU!" Mira answered her question "A few years back Natsu challanged Erza to a fight and got beat up pretty bad " She said while drawing random stuff with the light pen "And why are they afraid of Meralio so much?"

Mira smiled ,she had a slight blush on her face "You see Lio is a very nice and kind person but he has a whole other side to him ,whenever there is someone to be punished at the guild they are sent to Meralio ,he knows...way too many means of punishment " Lucy shivered ,she imagined a horned monster with red eyes torturing Gray and Natsu

"But other then that he is a darling! In Natsu and Gray's case they both were fighting way too much so master had Lio punish them "

Macao also added "Don't forget when he had the shadowgear team punished" cana who now had another mug of beer also said "Also the time when Loki tried to hit on Erza ,he totally deserved it tho" Lucy agreed "Yeah can't say I blame him for that one "

Erza then looked at Natsu and gray and spoke "Natsu I need you and Gray's help with something ,while travelling me and my brother overheard something that has us worried " Gray and Natsu were now serious and everyone else was quite "Normaly I would consult the master before acting but since he isn't here and this is a matter of utmost urgency .The two of you are the strongest wizards here ,we could really use your help"

Everyone in the guild was surprised they said things like "They need help?" , "It must something serious" ,"Yea thats a first!"

Erza continued "Meet us at the train station tommorow morning" Gray and Natsu were looking at each other ,both trying to figure out what could be so serious that the scarlet twins need help "Me and Natsu " thought Gray "On the same team " Thought Natsu

"Erza ,Lio ,Natsu and Gray on the same team?" Mira's usual smile was gone she like everyone else was shocked "This could be the most powerful team Fairy tail has ever seen"

Lucy looked at three "The most powerful" she thought to herself ,Erza then noticed Lucy and walked over to her "I assume you are a new addition to the guild " Lucy smiled nervously and replied "Y-yes Ma'am ! My name is Lucy Heartfilia , I joined the guild a few days ago" Erza extended a hand and Lucy shook it "It's nice to meet you I-"

Suddenly the hand Lucy was holding was now gloved by a different material and felt like it grew in size ,Erza also seemed to have grown almost a few inches tall and now she was wearing a white cloak with red patterns at the edges over what seemed to be a black T-shirt and a pair of gray pants held up by a belt that had many pouches and she had a pair of high boots on ,the hair was almost the same length but now in a ponytail with two bangs framing the face and one long starnd over the right eye

Then the realization hit her as the sentence Erza was saying was completed by a different smooth male voice "Am Meralio Scarlet Petram ,it is nice to make your aquintance!" It wasn't that Erza had changed .Standing before her was a completely different person "WHAT THE!?" She backed away "What happened to Erza ?!" Erza came back in through the door way "YOU TRY THAT AGAIN AND I AM SLAUGHTERING YOU!" she yelled at Lio ,who scratched the back of his neck

"I just wanted to suurprise our new recruit" He then looked at Lucy "Sorry about that" Lucy was trying to hide her blush ,she had just been staring at him this whole time ,his features were just too good to pass up "U-Uh I-it's fine !" Mira walked over to Lio and Lucy "And no he is taken!" Mira said in mock anger

Lio smiled at her and handed her a bouquet of flowers "Hey let me have fun here and there! you know I like you the most right?" He said to Mira teasingly ,she walked over took the flowers then gave him a peck on the cheek "Then I assume same goes for me?"

Lio smiled "Sure!" Everyone in the guild giggled at the couple "I will go talk to Mira about a few things ,I assume you won't need me to explain the plan again. " Erza smiled "Go on!" Lio and Mira started walking away before he stopped and looked at Mira "wait I need to do something first "

Meralio got up on the bar table and sat down crosslegged "Hey! I have to clean that up jerk!" Mira yelled at him "Sorry!" He then tturned to the guild "I BROUGHT GIFTS!" Everyone cheered ,Lucy was shocked at why everyone was so scared of someone like him ,suddenly someone tapped her shoulder ,she looked to see it was Erza "My apologiez for Lio's stunt earlier ,as I was saying, I am Erza Scarlet ,Nice to meet you" Lucy shook her hand and smiled "Likewise!"

Everyone was lined up in front of Meralio who was now pulling things out of a small bag that had a strap that went around him ,somehow he was pulling out things bigger then ten times the bag Lucy just stared in awe ,she then walked over to Mira who was standing by the bar snmiling "so you two are together?" she asked Mira ,who nodded "Mhm ,and don't worry I wont hate you if you hit on him " Mira said with a smug smile

Lucy blushed "QUIT IT!" they both chuckled "So if you don't mind me asking how did you two get together?" Mira's smile was now a sad one "It's no problem...we both joined the guild the same year ,at first we hated each other...well I hated him ,but whatever I did he never got mad and instead would help me out when I needed it ,if I asked or not."

She rested her hands on the bar table "We quickly became friends and became closer and closer by the day ,then when my...when I was going through some bad times he stayed by me, at all time ,he helped me through those times and then it just happened"

Lucy was quite listening to the story but then suddenly their attention was towards Lio who yelled "Okay did everyone get theirs?!" everyone cheered "YEAH!" "Hey what about us!?" Natsu yelled at Lio who grinned at him "Hey I would never forget you guys! I got you soomething special " He reached into his bag and pulled out a ring and something wrapped in a cloth

He handed a ring with a red gem to Natsu "This is a fire ring I made after I got the Lachrima from a fire breathing monster ,It can generate flames that are different from yours but takes some time to charge back up " Natsu looked at the ring in awe "WOAH! That's so cool!"

Lio then turned to gray "Someone else got yoou somthing this time ,but you will get it don't worry" Gray smiled "Hey don't worry as long as you don't torture me ,am happy" Meralio just chuckled and then turned to Happy "And for you Sir Happy is this! " Lio Unwrapped the cloth revealing a fresh huge trout "A fish worthy of your taste buds" Happy's mouth was already watering "THANK YOU SO MUCH LIO!"

"No proble-" Lio was cut off when a blast of shadow magic came flying towards his head ,it hit him knocking him to the ground ,now a new voice was heard "That's what you get for teleporting me out of the city rockhead!"

Meralio got up rubbing his head "Okay I deserved that"

The new arriver was now completely visible ,she was wearing a golden half sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of black jeans that were held high by a belt that had a white skull belt buckle ,she had a pair of long gloves on that reached her elbows and were padded by armour ,she was wearing high leather boots and had long flowing golden hair ,her bangs were long and resembled an emo look covering one of her eyes ,it was a little spiked at the top .She had a Long sword on her back that had a black blade and a skull with red eyes at the bottom in sheath that was decorated by cute skull stickers ,the most captivating were her eyes tho ,they seemed to have a plus sign (+) in the pupils like the sight of a sniper sight they were a beautiful Amber colour

"You sure did!" She said with a high pitched voice "Welcome back Amber!" Mira greeted her ,Amber smiled back and waved "Thanks Mira!" Everyone else also gave their own greeting ,Amber walked over to Lucy "so you're the new recruit! It's nice to meet ya! I am Amber Nox!" Lucy smiled back "Nice to meet you too! My name is Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy replied .

Amber turned to Gray "Hey catch!" She said as she threw a ring at Gray "It's a magic amplifier ,use it wisely ,you can use it only once ,it will amplify your magic by a few folds" Gray cauught the ring ,it was a green gem in the middle with the metal going around it "Thanks !"

"no problem!"

Lucy asked Mira "And who is she?" "Thats Lio's team mate Amber ,Erza and Lio found her when Lio and Erza were on a job ,on the way back they found a village under attack and they stopped the attackers ,inside their camp they found Amber ,she was badly hurt ,after being treated they found out she had lost her memory and I don't know the details but she decided to come with them ,Meralio trained her and thought her magic and swordmanship ,the sword on her back is a demon soul sword "

Lucy lloked at the two who were now talking with Erza "Man these guys have it tough" she thought to herself .

Lio then walks away from the group "Well I need to go or Mira will kill me" Lucy laughed at his joke ,Mira and Lio walked out of the guild and everyone else got back to what they were doing ,some were trying out what Meralio had gotten them :Cana had gotten a special beer mug that increases the effect of the drink ,Wakaba got a new smoking pipe ,reedes was given new art supplies that had special effects ,Etc

Lucy smiled at how happy the whole guild was ,they were really like a real family ,suddenly her thoughts were cut off by Lio appearing in Happy's place "STOP THAT!" Lio Laughed "I am sorry! I forgot to give you this " He handed her a wrapped present box "this is what I went to get before comeing here ,I had to get a joining present for our new recruit " Lucy looked at the box then at Lio "Thank you so much!" Lio smiled "No problem! I will take my leave now" Lio disapeared and happy came back to where he was

Lucy slowly unwrapped the gift ,when she was done she just stared at it ,it was a celetial key pouch .It was decorated with the twleve zodiac signs that were made of gold and it sparkled sparkled in the light due to all the crystals on its black material.

The guild hall was again back to normal ,everyone was either drinking ,chatting or fighting ,Lucy smiled

"I am really happy I got join Fairy tail"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Oh man am I glad I finished this one! It was really hard to write because I had to put my characters into the actual story line ,but I am glad with how it turned out . Special thanks to my sis for her OC Amber Nox**

**I hope you liked this and as I said this will be the final huge time skip for a while so don't worry,**

**Follow and Fav if you liked and this and please do leave a review so I can learn on what to improve!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MARK SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
